


Opposites Attract

by MidnightMist241



Category: Bleach
Genre: Confession, F/M, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Interracial Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMist241/pseuds/MidnightMist241
Summary: It's true that Orihime has secretly harbored romantic feelings for 1 person: Kurosaki Ichigo.  That fact should be obvious to everyone.But things start to intensify for her as she notices these close moments between Ichigo and Rukia. It tugs at her heart every single time to the point where it physically hurts.Little does she know she's caught the attention of another. Will he make his move on her and make her his?Will Orihime ever get a shot with Ichigo?(Writing for this couple wasn't easy for me. But I like trying new things.)
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 10





	1. Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my 1st male and female fanfic. I noticed how attractive Chad was and it inspired me to write a story with him and Orihime. Technically they could work as a couple. I plan to make this as sexy as possible.

The early Sunday sunshine peeked through silky vanilla curtains waking up the compassionate sleeping beauty.

As beautiful as she is, she isn’t always so graceful especially during the morning as she tiredly sat up from her sleeping position. Orihime leaned back while stretching her arms upward, letting out loud pained groans, “Ughh…” Squeezing her heavy-lidded eyes shut before yawning.

The girl sluggishly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, slipping her feet into her fluffy rose colored bunny slippers, “Alright...time to start the day…” Her voice was a bit raspy from her deep sleep.

Her eyelids still felt heavy as she attempted to haul her body out of her bedroom, trying to balance her body weight to avoid bumping into nearby furniture.

After giving her skin a good splash of cold water the sudden brisk yanked her from her sleepy spell.

“Alright!” The young girl said alertly as she can now move forward with her day feeling energized. After following her typical morning routine, she headed towards the kitchen to enjoy whatever weird science experiment breakfast she was thinking in her head. Honestly, her cooking skills are great.

Rangiku, her favorite busty soul reaper companion, seems to vouch for her meals too. If Orihime owned a restaurant, she would be her number 1 customer. Truly a keeper.

It’s just that...her meals look very bizarre at times due to her “active” imagination and curiosity.

Orihime merrily hummed a soft tune after pulling out an array of random ingredients that weren't remotely related to one another. Moments after taste testing and swapping food items around, she nodded in content after looking at her newest food concoction, feeling proud of herself.

“Let’s dig in!” The busty girl eagerly grabbed her eating utensils and dove straight into her food, relishing every bite, "So good!" Her content smile showed through making her feel like an accomplished chef.

“Thank you for the meal.” She lightly whispered to herself before neatly placing her disposable wooden chopsticks down. A faint “buzz” sound vibrated from her cell phone that was charging behind her on the counter, catching her attention.

Orihime quickly placed her empty food dish into the sink before picking up her phone to see a new notification. _It’s a text from Kurosaki-kun!_ Of course there was a heart & strawberry emoji placed next to his name as she started to lightly blush anticipating what the text said.

_Kurosaki-kun!_

The teenage girl painted his lovely face in her mind as her sweaty trembling hands were starting to stain her phone. _I wonder what he texted me,_ she thought nervously as her mind was starting to run wild thinking of rare scenarios of him professing his love for her. 

**New Message from Ichigo:**

Morning Inoue. I know it’s a bit early but can you meet up at Urahara’s? The whole group will be there. See ya.

The content of the message wasn’t anywhere close to what she imagined but, she’s not complaining. The text was short and to the point. Yep, definitely Ichigo.

She gets to see Ichigo’s face on her Sunday. That’s what counts.

* * *

Orihime’s mind began to wander as she walked along the sidewalk thinking about Ichigo’s morning text. _It sure was early when he sent it._ She was starting to get concerned. Maybe something serious happened.

Hopefully not.

The kind-hearted girl truly seeks for peace and will always be a pacifist at heart. 

But this is reality.

The threat of hollows and other foreign spiritual energies are so real that it can easily disrupt their routinely day to day life.

Upon arrival of the shop, she noticed Urahara’s signature striped bucket hat and traditional Japanese wooden sandals. She finally made it.

Kisuke turned his head to the side after noticing her, “Ahh...Morning Inoue.” The blonde man waved, watching the girl walking closer to his shop.

“Morning Mr.Urahara.” The orange haired girl lightly smiled after catching up to him. “So, is everyone here yet?” She asked as Kisuke nicely invited her inside. While entering the shop, she quickly greeted Tessai, Ururu and Jinta after noticing them.

“Not yet,” Kisuke stated, “We’re still waiting for Ichigo and Rukia to arrive.” The man said plainly before sliding the door shut behind him. The teenage girl’s heart skipped a beat as she heard his wooden sandals clank against the wooden floors, causing her to swallow thickly. Her throat felt so dry.

“I see..” Giving the blonde man a stiff nod and an awkward smile.

“Of course you can wait in the main room with the others,” Tessai kindly interjected as he respectfully led her to the next room where both Uryu and Chad were already seated.

“Oh hey Inoue.” The Quincy stated as she walked in. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with formal pants. It's just like him to wear that.

The girl glanced over at him and spotted that he had one of his hands wrapped in bandages too. Uryu must be training diligently to hone a new technique. He's definitely a perfectionist.

“Hey everyone,” she said a bit stiffly, forcing a smile before quietly sitting on a brown plush pillow next to Chad.

The dark-skinned teen gave the girl a silent nod, “Hey.” Chad’s voice was deep as it resonated through the small room. Orihime's tone of voice is usually bright and cheery, though her mood was a bit off. She doesn't understand why the comment that Kisuke made caught her off guard like that.

“So do you guys know what’s going on?” 

The orange haired girl was curious hoping her friends would fill her in on the details. Uryu eagerly pushed in his glasses with his middle finger before answering, “We have no clue. I guess Kisuke isn’t going to fill us in until everyone is here.” 

“Mhmm...I see.” 

She'll just happily wait this out then.

**10 minutes later…..**

The teenage girl could feel her stomach go into knots as she anticipated Ichigo’s arrival.

“Ugh...It’s just like Kurosaki to have no sense of urgency.” Uryu leaned back on his arms looking up at the ceiling above before sighing. "Unbelievable, that guy..."

Of course he would be one of the last people to arrive.

“Now, I’m sure there’s a good reason.” Orihime chuckled nervously putting her hands up to calm her friend. She was also getting annoyed as well. It’s been 10 minutes already. Or is she over-reacting? She felt fine until Uryu commented on it just now.

Whatever he's doing, most likely he's held up with Rukia too. Those two seem inseparable at times much to her distain.

Tessai entered the room with a white tray holding beverages before serving it to the teens, "Please, have a drink to enjoy while everyone waits."

Perfect timing.

The girl's throat still felt a bit dry from earlier, maybe a nice beverage can calm her nerves. "Thank you very much, Mr. Tessai." Orihime responded respectfully before flipping her silky hair back.

"Enjoy." The tall man stated with a friendly smile before quietly exiting the room.

Chad remained silent, secretly eying Orihime’s form in her outfit behind his wavy bangs. He noticed that she was dressed in pink from top to bottom. Plus, she chose to wear form fitting leggings and a shirt before arriving.

That must be for Ichigo.

Chad faintly heard Urahara’s voice through the wooden walls, greeting Ichigo and Rukia.

A new wave of energy bolted through her body causing her busty chest to slightly bounce after re-adjusting her body's position. _Kurosaki-kun is here!_

The orange haired girl thought to herself happily ,rubbing her hands on her tights to soak up some of the sweat.

The laughter of both Ichigo and Rukia echoed throughout the small enclosure causing Orihime to feel uneasy. _Kuchiki-san...._ Being painfully aware of the sound of her laughter.

She tried to ignore it after she placed her drink down to anticapate seeing Ichigo's handsome face.

The wooden door slides open in time for Orihime to witness Rukia slightly squeezing away at Ichigo’s muscled arms causing him to laugh, “Cut that out,” he laughed with his smile ear to ear.

_Huh?_

Utter confusion rocked her body with another strange emotion she couldn't quite describe. As she witnessed that, time seemed to move in slow motion like she a character within a movie.

Before they could get a chance to greet their friends, the orange haired girl excused herself to the restroom.

Orihime kept her cool walking toward the bathroom right before she entered it. She cowardly locked the door behind her instantly, attempting to swallow her salted tears with her long flowing hair covering her defeated face.

_What’s happening? Kurosaki-kun…._ She slowly turned to the mirror to see her gigantic puppy eyes heavily saturated, struggling to hold in the weight of the tears while biting her lower lip. Biting her lip to the point to where it was swollen didn't help at all.

Well that didn't take too long. 

_No._

_Don’t cry._

Her soft fingers felt the cool sink fixtures before she turned on the warm water letting the steam cloud over the slightly stained mirror. She quickly splashed water on her face as many times as she needed, oblivious to the fact that she was wetting areas of her shirt in the process.

 _I can do this...All I need to do is relax._ Giving herself a mental pep talk to relax.

After spending several minutes alone with herself, she finally has the courage to leave the bathroom to rejoin with the group. 

But it didn’t take long for her to cave. 

The way Rukia and Ichigo we’re being buddy buddy around her was too much for her to watch. Especially the way Ichigo is smiling. His smile is beautiful no doubt, but...the smile always comes from looking at Rukia. Even when he's in a sour mood. It seems that Rukia holds the key to his positive attitude.

She's tried so hard in the past to make Ichigo replicate that smile with her to only end in failure.

 _Only Kuchiki-san?_ Orihime thought painfully to herself. _I just want to win 1 time, Kurosaki-kun._

_Just once...._

The girl made up an excuse to leave suddenly before she gets embarrassed by rush of tears that were more than ready to drown her delicate face. Explaining that she wasn’t feeling well at the moment.

“Inoue,” The sound of the dark teen’s deep voice caused everyone to go silent. The girl silently turned her face towards him as her hand was already on the door to leave. “Let me walk you home at least.”

“Good idea,” Ichigo interjected before Orihime could add her input, "Take care of her, Chad." The two guys eyed one another briefly as they shared a brotherly trust between them.

"Got it." 

With the dark teen already rising to his feet, Orihime just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. At this point, she had the appetite to eat potato chips dipped in chocolate while numbing her mind to senseless TV.

  
  
  
  



	2. Lose Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad walks Orihime back home only to get showered by heavy rain. Once inside Orihime's home, Orihime starts noticing things about her silent friend that she hasn't noticed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!

The marshmallow colored clouds started to darken intensely as the two teens kept moving along, “Hmm…” Chad looked above him and observed the sudden change, “It seems like it may rain soon.” He eagerly wanted to start a conversation with her. Orihime's mood changed drastically at Urahara’s shop after seeing Ichigo.

With how bubbly her personality is, he honestly thought she’d be better by now since she's not the type to let her friends worry about her.

The response that Chad got in return from her was a lifeless, “Yeah.” With nothing else following after that. Only the sound of their soles clicking against the dry pavement filled the awkward silence between them.

The girl was desperately trying to hide her defeated expression from him and stiffly kept her head forward. Though, his hidden eyes was already inspecting her lips and noticed that it looked a bit swollen. _When did that happen? Her lips looked fine when she came in._

Clearly, there's nothing about her body that he doesn't notice.

* * *

Orihime looked up with content noticing her home was just ahead, mentally sighing with relief. She would love to dash inside to stereotypically bury her face in her pillow before eating senselessly to sitcom shows. But Chad is currently with her, so she must get rid of him before enjoying that scenario. 

“Sado-kun…” Orihime started with a light fake smile, “Thanks for walking me back home.” Her smile wasn’t genuine at all, but it doesn’t mean her appreatication was fake. She didn’t expect to have company with her. Her plan was to walk alone as she lets her negative emotions boil within her like a steaming kitchen pot.

“No pro-” The abrupt crashing sound of thunder stunned the both of them.

Before they had a chance to recover from that shock, a heavy torrent of rain started to drench the both of them causing their heads to hang low.

In a matter of seconds, their clothing began absorbing the rain water like dry cotton. Even their hair started sticking to their heads like a tight helmet. Looking into each other’s eyes, they immediately decided to run into Orihime’s home without needing to talk about it.

The warm air quickly turned chilly as silvery keys jangled in the girl’s hands, frantically pushing the key into the lock. _Come on! Open! Open!_ Her delicate hand was having a hard time turning the door knob thanks to all the slip the rain caused.

“Inoue,” She heard her friend’s gruff voice behind her, “Let me help.” 

He took charge of the situation before she had the chance to respond by placing his much larger, stronger hand on top of hers. She felt his toned, athletic body through his hoodie as he slightly leaned against her. And his scent, it was simply amazing. She could _feel_ the power he had within him.

_Woah..._ was all Orihime could think as she blinked dumbly to herself as the door opened with ease.

It’s true that she’s always been off in her own little thought bubble but, this has to be the closest she’s physically been to Chad. 

Snapping back to reality, she quickly dragged the bottom of her shoes against her dry welcome mat before stepping inside with Chad doing the same.

“Wow..” The oranged-haired girl breathed out stressfully, “That rain hit us out of nowhere, right Sado-kun?” She flicked on the lights in her living room before tossing her house keys on her coffee table.

_What timing!_

Looks like her dating plans with her comfort foods and TV will have to wait. It would be rude of her to ask him to leave. Even if she did it nicely, that wouldn't be a neighborly thing to do.

Who kicks their friend out with a heavy rainstorm taking place? Chad himself would have to have the desire to leave himself at this point.

He watched her every moment without catching her attention. With her body drenched from the downpour, he could see her figure so much better than before. “You got that right.” He finally answered, licking his lips before removing his green zip-up hoodie.

Turning around, Orihime offered to take his hoodie, “Let me take that for you.” She stated nicely before he handed it over to her.

With her being up close like this, Chad noticed the lace rose patterns adorned on her bra thanks to the heavy downpour. “Sure thing.” Although Orihime wouldn’t catch this due his wavy hair bangs covering his eyes the majority of the time.

The oblivious girl turned her back to neatly hang his hoodie on a coat rack going as far as to balance herself on her tippy toes just to get it on there. 

_Nice ass..._ He thought to himself watching her cutely wobble on the heels of her feet. The dark teen couldn't help but laugh a bit, “Thanks a lot Inoue.”

“No problem.”

She briefly slid the curtains to the side to view the heavy showers seeping from the swollen clouds, “It looks like this will continue for quite awhile..” She was captured by the beauty of the rain against her glass window.

“Sorry for budging in like this…” Chad commented. 

"Oh no, Sado-kun.” She laughed lightly, “Mi casa, su casa!” Her pronunciation was dreadful; it seemed that her mood had improved, “You can hang out here for as long as you want.”

Those date plans she had with her snacks and TV were officially cancelled at that point, mentally hitting her head against a wall repeatedly.

Chad smiled a bit at her effort to speak Spanish, “Was it that bad?” She blinked suddenly looking at him.

“No, no. You’re good. Nice effort.” Stifling his laughter with a smile.

“Ah come on,” She playfully whined. “Spanish isn’t my first language but at least give me points for trying.” She lightly blushed while crossing her arms in front of her busty chest.

"Maybe I can teach you to speak it the right way sometime.” Not wanting to stare at her for too long, he changed the topic, “Is it cool if I sit on your couch and watch TV?” 

He walked towards the couch anyway before she gave an answer. “Sure, go ahead and relax.”

Now that Orihime thought about it, for as long as she knew Chad, she's never heard him speak Spanish before. Obviously he can speak Spanish since he's lived in Mexico in his younger years.

It'll be nice to hear him speak it though, she wonders how he sounds like.

* * *

Now that Chad was alone with her, Orihime started realizing that he was a _massive_ pile of muscle as his body was outstretched on her couch with his legs slightly spread apart.

She briefly left the room to return to hand him a fluffy warm towel, "For you Sado-kun." As she was approaching him, she noticed his wide muscled chest while his shirt stuck closely to it.

"That's so nice Inoue."

He began wiping down his neck and hair, briefly combing his wavy mane with his fingers. Orihime for the first time got a good glimpse of Chad's stunning green hazel eyes. Her heart skipped a beat seeing them.

Was his face always this handsome? 

She's the type to compliment him on his looks but she felt warm sensation bloom within the base of her stomach.

_Sado-kun has...pretty eyes...? Since when?_

The girl was lost in her own thoughts as she concluded that his eyes were even prettier than Ichigo's. _Get a grip Orihime! Sado-kun is a friend.......A very nice good looking friend._

After clearing her head, she returned from the kitchen with two cold beers handing one to Chad.

"Inoue, you're so awesome." He stated happily with his hand briefly making contact with hers to get the beer, thinking that she'd be a great waitress with her sweet personality and soft tone. She would also look quite good dressed in a maid outfit like in one of those anime-themed Japanese cafés being a hostess.

Chad imagined how her full-bodied ass would stick out in a frilly maid outfit and how her shapely tits would bounce with every move she makes. Even though they already do that all the time.

Inoue avoided his eyes to ignore the brief hand contact by clumsily trying to remove the lid off her own beer bottle.

"Hm...Inoue?"

He broke loose from his fantasy, watching the girl struggle was quite cute as she was getting flustered.

"Don't worry," She laughed awkwardly before clenching her teeth tightly, "I'll get it open." She heaved as her fingers started to tingle.

Orihime froze when Chad suddenly halted her movements by gripping the bottle while it was in her hand, "Sado-kun?" She made the mistake of looking into deep hazel eyes.

"Let me help you." It might be her imagination but his voice sounded a lot deep when he said that. His deep voice was echoing inside her and effecting her in....different places.

"Uh..yes.." She stammered, "Thanks..."

That's all she could say as she felt his warmth and the mighty power of his hands dwarfing hers.

He swiftly removed the lid like it was nothing, "How's that?" He smiled, Orihime could feel her chest tingle, "T-thanks." Not realizing a light blush had painted its way on her delicate cheeks.

"Are you okay?" After seeing his female friend looking tense he placed his palm on her forehead after seeing her sweat lightly, "Inoue.." He started, "You're quite warm." Inching closer to her face still maintaining eye contact.

A splendid fragrance of cologne embraced Orihime's nose with lilac and traces of sandalwood. 

She jumped when she felt like he was getting too close, "I'm all good honest!"

She turned away to momentarily bend over to grab the TV remote causing Chad to notice the outline of her tight panties showing through her lovely tights. He got an eyeful of that view as he felt warmth stir within his crotch, wanting to palm his hand against it, feeling how soft and firm is was.

He eyed her to the side to view her lovely profile, "Inoue...? How did you get these beers? I mean, we're still underage."

It's true, he made a good point.

He's actually surprised a sweet peachy good girl like Orihime has something like this existing in her fridge.

"Ah..Well, Rangiku-san purchased them the last time she visited our world." She started with a nervous laugh focusing on her own bottle. Her soul reaper busty companion wanted to have a good time and purchased some while in she was in her faux body.

Plus, she typically loves rooming with Orihime due to her delicious cooking. Also, Rangiku is quite glued to Orihime due to the fact that she also have large sexy breasts that are similar to hers.

Rangiku clearly has pride in her breasts, so it made her feel good to have a attractive human companion with similar measurements.

Those two bonded so well.

"I guess she forgot to take them with her. I didn't want it to go to waste anyway.."

"Right." He continued to eye the girl without catching her attention under his long wavy bangs. He slowly caressed the cool beer bottle with his warm hand, pretending that its her. His hand went up the bottle's curves before going back down again.

_So, this is the hot piece of ass that Ichigo's letting go, huh?_

His long legs were already stretched apart and he could feel the center of his pants tightening while gazing at her lovely curves.

Orihime finally turned around to plop her body next to Chad's on the couch, "Let's just sit back and relax!" Before gulping as much beer as she could in one swig.

_Okay!_

_Chad's just a nice friend and we're just going to watch TV._

She blindly tuned into a random channel, _So what if he smells amazing? It's no big deal. There's no reason to get nervous._ She reassured herself.

She was probably going to drink beer anyway since she felt so disheartened after what happened at Urahara's shop.

She just didn't anticipate that Chad would be here along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below and stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Hot and Heavy

The weather outdoors wasn't improving as the thin bodied trees experienced a slouchy posture from gusty winds and heavy rain.

Even though it was still morning, the darkened clouds made it look like it was much later in the day than it really was.

The teenage duo were lounging on the couch together with Orihime already slightly buzzed since she took a huge swig of beer after sitting down, "OooOhh! I love this show!" Her smiled beamed towards the TV with as a animal documentary started broadcasting.

Quietly, Chad outstretched his arms along the top edge of the couch while leaning his back further into the relaxing cushion, "You like this show, Inoue?"

He's already had a couple of beers, but he's 6'5 and it'll take a lot more to get him drunk, "Yeah..I do!" She had so much enthusiasm, she's clearly feeling it. The slight part of her smooth pink lips, how her eyes innocently shined and how sexy and appealing her soft curves makes every guy double-take at her. Chad saw it all.

It caught her attention that narrator of the documentary had a voice as deep as Chad's. She noticed that almost every time she watched a documentary with a male narrator, their voice was incredibly deep.

Do they specially audition men with deep voices? Or do they manipulate the audio for the narrator to have that effect?

Who knows.

A series of images streamed on the grey boxy TV as the lives of wild animals were on display explaining their life cycle and hunting skills. The girl blushed lightly and felt a little bit awkward hearing this information next to Chad. Even though it was educational.

In her own house.

_Alone._

_**"This female adult snow leopard informs the others that she's ready to mate. When the female comes into season, hormonal changes causes her to emit a specific odor. The female is very receptive to the males presence. It maybe that the male's scent has brought her into season."** _

"Looks like this is a little boring," She lied with a nervous smile.

Swiftly, she grabbed the remote as her hands slightly trembled to change the channel. Her damp fingers pressed against the rubbery numbered buttons nervously. She didn't care about what the next channel was broadcasting, she just wanted to change it quickly.

She got exactly what she wished for.

The channel was changed to something random. She tuned in just in time to witness the bare breasts of a skinny blonde actress in a cowgirl position on top a guy with dark drown hair and blue eyes.

_**"Ooooh yeah~ Baby, don't stop!"**_

Her entire face was about to be consumed by fire as her blush was making her look like she had a high fever. What the hell?! 

Were porn channels involved with her cable service?!

She desperately tried to flip the channel again but the remote slipped through her fingers like warm butter. Somehow she magically tripped on her own two feet trying to pick it up. The universe was against her for some reason.

"Inoue? You okay?" He sprung himself off the couch to kneel next to her. Orihime saw an up close view of Chad's chest as his coin like chain gleamed at her. She had to admit that she had the body of a Greek god.

Nothing but pure muscle.

He's technically a teenager, what is he doing for his body to be ripped like this? It's not like they face the threat of hollows on a day to day basis. That would just be ridiculous. Maybe he's a secret body builder.

Why else would his body look this stunning?

"Yeah...Thanks."

The much larger male helped her out while placing his warm hands around her slim waistline to get her on her feet. Feeling this, she accidently stepped forward too quickly, causing her face to bump into his broad muscled chest. Her nose took a lovely dive into his masculine macho scent, even felt his solid cut abs underneath his clothing. She could hear his soft breathing and steady heartbeat.

Now, she felt like the female leopard in the documentary because her body is starting to react to Chad's alluring fragrance. "Oh...I.uh...." She didn't want to look up him as her shyness overtook her.

As of this moment, she was a sweet innocent bunny that was ready to be captured.

Her chin was lifted unexpectedly to experience an electrifying kiss, "Inoue..." The athletic teen breathed into her mouth feverishly while his powerful hands squeezed her waist tight.

_Sado-kun...? Kissing..with me?_

"Sado-kun.." She tried to talk to him in the middle of the make-out session, "Sado-kun...I..." Orihime raised her hand only for him to instantly grab her small delicate wrists, pushing his tongue deeper. Her face quickly fired up as he heard passionate sounds come from him. Chad wrapped both his arms around her curvy body, pulling her close.

She's never been kissed this way before. Scratch that. She's never been kissed! Orihime would frequently have intense wet dreams about her beloved Ichigo taking her in various. Not too long ago, dream Ichigo bent her over her school desk and made her feel good in front of the other girl, Rukia.

That felt so life-like.

Of course she was upset when she woke up to realize it was a dream. But she always had hope. But right now, Chad is doing things so well, she's forgetting all about that orange haired guy.

Probably because she's tipsy.

Or maybe, Chad has amazing seductive powers. That's a possibility.

Anyway, she knows why minors aren't allowed to purchase and drink alcoholic beverages.

After he swept her off her feet, she instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms following to wrap themselves around his neck. She felt a pleasurable sensation stir within her encouraging her to participate in the kiss.

He wanted to feel so much more of her. He wanted to take everything in.

* * *

"¡Mierda... eso se siente muy bien...!"

He tightly held her body close while kissing into her smooth neck.

With the two of them already in her bedroom, this is the 1st time she's ever heard Chad speak Spanish. His deep voice sounds beautiful and seductive while making her feel tingles in various places. His large hands roamed and outlined her curvy figure, especially around her peachy backside. The girl felt like she was melting underneath him from his warm kisses and seductive voice, even the lower part of her body was starting to agree as she slowly felt her body relaxing.

After teasing her well enough, it was time to peel off her pesky clothing with her tights being first on the list. He gripped the outer waist band and slightly tugged downward to reveal a white laced panty with a cute pink ribbon tied into a bow. He could barely contain himself taking them off as he quickly dove in between her legs.

He started licking away in a way to make the sweet virgin to see stars. The warm wet sensation of a warm tongue gliding against her delicate area was foreign to her but she wasn't upset about.

She couldn't think of anything else after combing her fingers through her long orange locks, trying to contain her excitement. Trying not lose every piece of her mind and melt into warm butter, "S-Sad..ooOO.." She could barely get his name out.

What a talented tongue. 

He gripped her bare thighs tighter and purposely started making smooching sounds against the sensitive area causing her to grip his wavy hair for dear life. "Yeah baby? Do you need me?" Orihime heard that deep velvet voice again making her feel like she's on Cloud 9. The pleasure was almost like a dream. She's being kissed over and over on the same spot...It's just....She can't hold back her tears anymore.

"nGHhh~!" A lovely sexy sound tore through her lips with a light trail of tears coming from her light gray eyes.

"Good Inoue...."

He kissed up her thigh, planning to make her make more of those pleasurable sounds, wanting her to crazy for him. For a brief moment, Chad looked up to steal a look at the sweet virgin for her eyes to make contact with his.

For the first time, she saw pure lust and passion in Chad's eyes. Hell, she's only seen only half of his face the entire time. That's a new experience for her in itself.

His dark skin glistened beautifully from the light sweat while his alluring scent captured the atmosphere in Orihime's bedroom.

His attractive hazel eyes dared to undress her even further, making her believe that he was seeing _through_ her. She couldn't believe she moaned in front of him...How embarrassing! Her face was flaming hot and thought her whole body would catch on fire.

But for some strange reason, there was another part of her that was relishing in this moment.

**Wanting** to be conquered by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger!
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon. I'm not sure how long I plan to make this story though. I'll just have fun with it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
